What else can go wronge
by Flamingrage
Summary: Beware not for the eyes of the young LEMON ALERT!


What Else can go wronge

Fruits Basket Fanfiction

Tohru Honda x Yuki Sohma

By Milissa Shell

Chapter One: Midnight Madness

It was a typical day at the sohma house. Tohru was making breakfeast. Yuki and Kyo was in the yard fighting as usual. And Shigure was well being Shigure in his usual world and maybe some woman eyesing. But later on tonight something unexspected happened. And I beleive I will start from there.

It was dinner and of corse Kyo had to add some odd ball smart ass remark about the whole thing and the usual cursing torge Akito the head of the Sohma clan. But only cause he ordered him to stay with Yuki and Shigure. But normally that would just pass through one ear and out the other.

"Tohru may I speak with you alone please" Asked Yuki

"Um shore Yuki that sounds great I think." Replyed Tohru

As they walked up stares to where Tohru stayed she noticed something was up. All she could think of is what does Yuki want to speak to me about.

"Um hm well Tohru I was wondering if I could try this with you someone I care about like you. But I was wondering..."

" I know what your about to say and I will try but the sad thing is through the whole thing I can't even hug you once or you will turn back into the rat."

"I know the risk but I want to try anyways."

"Ok Yuki and I will grant your wish to at least try your luck with such."

"Thank you miss Honda I mean Tohru but you know you don't have to do this"

"I know but I want to just as bad as you do Yuki so please to the best of our abilityes without hugs take me away."

As soon as Tohru said this Yuki started taking off his shirt. But less than they knew they had a kind of captive audiance watching.

"Hold on Yuki wait a second..."

"Oh dammit do you think she saw us somehow Shigure" Said Kyo

" Hell if I know but I don't think so Kyo or at least I hope not" Said Shigure

As they were done talking and looked back in what they saw suprised them. It was a sight neither of the boys would forget. What they were to have seen was Yuki trying to take off the girls shirt without hugging her even though the temptation was there.

"Tohru are you shore your fine with this I mean I can stop now cause once I do this you can take it back." Yuki said as he looked the young girl in her brown eyes.

"I know but this is something that even I am ready for so don't worry I will have no regreats."

"Ok if that is your final answer"

As that was said he slowly yet suddenly ripped the girls skirt clean off only leaving her in her undergarments. Soon as she got the courage she bent down and unbuttoned his pants. As she rubbed aginst his boxers his manhood was dying to be released from its prison. Soon as she saw this her reaction was of plain shock.

"Do you mind."

"Do as you please Tohru make my night a good one."

As to a reply to his remark Tohru went to her knees and possitioned herself to be ready for what she was about to do. Before releasing the beast she gentally kissed it before pulling down his boxers and realising his manly beast inside. As a chain reaction she gentally started to him as she gentally started to fully devoured his beast in her mouth.

"Huh what the hell?"

"Whats wronge you stupid cat let me see"

"I will when I'm good and ready you flea bitten mutt"

"Let me see Kyo please"

"Fine what ever Shigure I don't care but I don't think you want too"

"!!!!!!!! What the hell is she"

"Yes you dumb mutt she is "

As though they was not loud enouh thouse two was just lucky that Yuki didn't hear them. After a few minutes she rose up as he gentally in a way that he wouldn't hug her removed what remained of her clothes until she stood before him completely naked.

"Wow miss Honda I mean Tohru you are beutiful so why do you blush"

"Um well I have my reasons"

"Oh I understand"

"Oh really now do you"

"I think so at least"

"If you want I could tell you"

"You don't have to but you know you can always tell me anything"

After the boys outside the door was done yelling they looked in again. Why nobody know they just did. What they saw you could say scared the boys for the rest of the night. They Just stood there dumbfounded at the door. But as Tohru and Yuki came to an end of there fun they begain to put there clothes back on. At that moment both Kyo and Shigure ran like hell so that no one would ever know that they were there. Only cause they both knew that if Yuki found out he would completly kick their ass.


End file.
